Casanova
by NoemieMendez
Summary: Mü, de voyage à Venise en plein carnaval, est fan de la ville et de sa fête la plus représentative : le Mardi Gras avant le Carême. Sous prétexte de s'éloigner de chez lui et du contrôle de son père, il se réfugie dans la ville, se mêlant à la fête durant laquelle il rencontre un mystérieux jeune homme : Le Casanova… Suite du résumer dans le premier chapitre.
1. Chapitre 1 : Larva et Casanova

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Ça faisait longtemps ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic va vous plaire !

**Résumé: **

**Mü, de voyage à Venise en plein carnaval, est fan de la ville et de sa fête la plus représentative : le Mardi Gras avant le Carême. Sous prétexte de s'éloigner de chez lui et du contrôle de son père, il se réfugie dans la ville, se mêlant à la fête durant laquelle il rencontre un mystérieux jeune homme : Le Casanova. Mais il fait également la connaissance d'un commerçant, fabricant de masque de carnaval, Mü doit alors choisir entre aimer son mystérieux amant ou le commerçant qui lui offre un amour sincère, mais plein d'intrigues.**

**Bon, je suppose que me connaissant, vous avez une petite idée du couple, mais je vous réserve une petite surprise pour la fin !**

Note : une _larva_ est le masque traditionnel, il me semble (si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Larva et Casanova

C'était si excitant ! J'avais attendu des années entières, économisant pour partir en voyage en Italie. Chaque endroit que j'ai visité était un délice inégalé, et j'ai utilisé toutes mes économies sans aucuns regrets.

Ma dernière dépense fut un costume pour le Carnaval de Venise. J'ai regardé combien ils coûtaient, et ils étaient vraiment cher, mais c'était le genre de choses qu'on ne faisait qu'une fois dans la vie.

Maintenant j'étais à l'hôtel, assis sur le meuble face au paravent de bois sculpté sur lequel était suspendu mon costume que j'observais avec attention. Un costume de courtisant italien avec une larva blanche pour me couvrir le visage. Ce n'était pas le plus beau masque de tous, mais j'étais passionné par le Carnaval de Venise et la larva était de loin mon masque préféré.

Sérieux et intrigant, sans expression, il faisait disparaitre mon identité.

Même en me regardant dans le miroir avec le masque mit, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Et tel était la raison de ma venue. Cesser d'être moi pour quelques nuits et me sentir libre, complètement et entièrement libre.

Tout l'argent dépensé ici avait seulement acheté ma liberté derrière le masque, alors que mon père, Shion, me croyait en train de voyager innocemment, achetant et gaspillant l'argent pour des objets de collections et d'inoffensifs caprices.

Mais ce soir, je voulais cesser d'être le fils à papa et me comporter comme je l'avais toujours voulu. M'amuser en grand avant que la rigueur des jours de Carême ne commence. Et c'est pour ça on avait inventé le Carnaval. Pour pécher au maximum et, le Carême arrivé, faire abstinence et se repentir des péchés. L'être humain était très malin. Commettre et après se repentir. Et tout cela me semblait hilarant et me donnait très envie d'essayer.

Mon père était si sérieux et contrôleur qu'il m'avait été difficile de le persuader de me laisser voyager seul. Bénis soient les actionnaires qui ne l'avaient pas laissé partir, et ma mère qui avait insisté pour que j'apprenne à me débrouiller tout seul.

J'avais presque l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre sans l'ombre de mon père sur moi, et toucher le froid masque de résine, la dentelle et le sac de velours, me faisaient me sentir maître de ma propre vie.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre la nuit. Je voulais que la fête commence, MAINTENANT !

L'après-midi me sembla longue et je ne voulus pas paraître désespéré. Même si les gens commençaient à sortir avec leurs costumes, je me contentai de sortir sur le balcon de l'hôtel pour regarder la Piazza San Marco et écouter les cloches de la tour de la basilique au loin. Les passants portaient déjà leurs perruques élaborées et leurs costumes extravagant, et je pris quelques photos.

Et, parmi toute la foule qui arrivait, je remarquai cinq personnages vêtus de noir, avec des masques noirs, sauf un, qui portait une rose, une canne à la main et un masque blanc. Ceci était une scène unique et je fini par prendre une photo, pour le souvenir.

J'avais beaucoup lu sur les personnages les plus célèbres d'Italie et je su tout de suite en qui ce vénitien portant un tricorne, une cape et un costume noir, et un masque blanc était déguisé. C'était Casanova. Et il m'avait intrigué par son entrée magistrale, suivi de ses compagnons dans une démarche très élégante.

Je les suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils près de la scène où de nombreux passionnés de chants de bardes chantaient des chansons de l'Italie antique, de romance, et autres comiques.

Mon attention dévia bientôt vers d'autres qui arrivaient avec leurs costumes et causaient de l'agitation, commençant une fête privée dans le cercle fermé et faisaient de drôles actuations. Je souris en les voyant s'amuser… si libre d'être comme ils le voulaient, et je soupirai. Dans quelques minutes, j'entrerai dans la chambre pour me préparer et descendre à la fête, et j'ai pensé que, peut-être, je pourrais danser avec cet homme au masque blanc. Il m'avait captivé.

En pensant à lui, je me tournai vers lui, et fut surpris : il avait sortie des petites jumelles et regardait vers moi. Les personnages noirs autour de lui, lui parlaient à l'oreille et riaient, bien que je ne voyais pas leurs visages à cause des masques, je savais qu'ils le faisaient à cause de leurs corps penchés en avant et l'un d'eux frappait sa jambe avec insistance. Ils riaient à mes dépens. Mais quand il mit les jumelles de côté, je remarquai qu'il inclinait la tête et me saluait d'un signe, passif et élégant, sans se laisser déconcentrer par ce que ses compagnons lui disaient.

J'avais l'impression que c'était moi qu'il regardait, quand le rire d'une femme sur le balcon d'à côté me fit me tourner et remarquer comment elle le saluait, déjà prête avec son costume rouge, avec un impressionnant décolleté et un masque qui laissait voir ses rouges lèvres pleines.

Je soupirai et, en me tapotant les joues, je remarquai que mon visage était chaud. J'avais rougi en croyant que le Casanova me saluait, moi.

Déçu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'entrai dans ma chambre et pris un bain, pour pouvoir, après, vêtir mon costume de ce soir.

Alors que j'oubliais ce ridicule épisode, je me réjouis de ne pas avoir répondu à la salutation, ou j'aurais été si ridicule que même le masque n'aurait pas caché ma honte.

Le bain finit, après m'être parfumé avec l'huile que l'hôtel avait mise à ma disposition, je sortis en me séchant les cheveux, puis approchai mon costume. Le détail de chaque élément et le dévouement avec lequel ils étaient faits ne cessait de m'impressionner. Et dire que c'était fait à la main dans le style baroque de l'époque… C'était ce qui m'impressionnait le plus.

- Et tu es tout à moi… – Dis-je avant de laisser échapper un soupir, un sourire énamouré germant sur mes lèvres. Mon rêve devenait réalité.

Je me redirigeai vers la salle de bain, quand je remarquai que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Intrigué, je me retournai et fis quelques pas en direction du lieu où mon attention se concentrait.

Et là, sur la table de la chambre, je trouvai quelque chose de très particulier. Au début, la peur m'envahit et je me retournai dans tous les sens, cherchant le responsable de cela, puis secouai la tête. Ce devait être une blague de l'hôtel.

Sur la table était posée une rose rouge, à la tige longue et baignée de rosée.

Belle, comme une carte d'amour, mais l'image était vivante et colorée. Alors me vint à l'esprit la rose que portait le Casanova en arrivant et je couru à la fenêtre, sur le balcon et remarquai que la nuit était déjà tombée. Davantage de personnes étaient arrivées et le bruit était maintenant méconnaissable entre tant de rires, chants et conversations multipliés par mil.

Je ne le trouvai pas à l'endroit où il s'était assis en arrivant. Ils n'étaient plus là, ni lui, ni sa cour.

Je soupirai et rentrai à nouveau, avec la rose entre les mains, pensant au Casanova. Mais après un long moment à méditer, je rejetai la possibilité que ça ait été lui. Avec tant de personnes sur la place, ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Sans oublier que ça pouvait être un cadeau de l'hôtel.

Peu importe, cela n'allait pas m'empêcher de sortir et m'amuser, car le simple fait de regarder mon nouveau costume me remplissait de joie et je me dépêchai de m'habiller. J'attachai mes cheveux avec un ruban noir, les filigranes d'or des boutons et les bords du costume brillaient encore plus. Coloré et élégant, je me sentis comme un vrai Vénitien de haute naissance de la moitié du quatorzième siècle.

La chemise de soie blanche était agréable sur ma peau, le poids du sac de velours était agréable et doux et les gants laissaient sentir un subtil frôlement, avant de me mettre le masque et le chapeau de plumes et de pierres précieuses qui ornait et rehaussait ma figure.

Chaque centime dépensé avait valu la peine. Maintenant il ne manquait plus qu'à sortir et à m'amuser parmi la foule. J'étais sur le point de sortir, quand je me souvins de la rose. Pendant un moment, je tins la poignée de la porte en regardant la fleur, délibérant sur le fait de la prendre ou non, mais, malgré tous les détails de mon costume, je sentais qu'il lui manquait une touche romantique.

Je la pris et la collai à ma poitrine, de la même façon que le Casanova en arrivant, et sortis de l'hôtel en direction de ma liberté.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Je vous demande pardon d'avance, mais le rythme de publication risque d'être un peu, voire très lent, pardon pour ça, j'espère que cela ne vous découragera pas de suivre ma petite fic.

À bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Marchand de Venise

**Casanova**

Je vous salue tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ?

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, avec l'espoir qu'il vous plaira.

Note : une _larva_ est le masque traditionnel, il me semble (si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le Marchand de Venise.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé heureux. La fête avait été particulièrement élégante, mais sans la froideur des fêtes de la haute société, où tout était luxe et gravité. Non. Là, tout était bonheur, danse, musique et, comme tout le monde cachait son identité derrière un masque, on pouvait se comporter comme on le voulait.

Cependant, après toute une nuit passée à danser et à boire, je ne revis pas le Casanova. J'ai pourtant rencontré de nombreux hommes avec le même costume, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était aucun d'entre eux.

C'était comme si un puissant magnétisme se reflétait dans ses yeux, à travers ce masque. Un magnétisme que même la porcelaine ne pouvait entraver. C'était comme s'il m'avait vu nu et à cette pensée, je rougis une nouvelle fois.

La dame qui, comme moi, avait pris le tour de Venise en bateau me regardait et me demandait si le soleil ne m'affectait pas trop, tant j'étais rouge, mais je la rassurais d'un doux sourire. C'était incroyable de voir que je me faisais déjà de stupides films avec lui alors que je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Telles étaient les fantasmes.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un bazar, près de l'un des nombreux musées de la ville, et nous sommes descendu sur la terre ferme pour nous retrouver face à des rangées d'étals de marchants qui incitaient les touristes en leurs présentant leurs produits. Les délicieuses odeurs de divers petits plats nous attiraient comme des mouches pour goûter les échantillons de ce qui se cuisinait, les fabricants de tissu attiraient notre attention sur les impressions d'une imitation de Michel-Ange sur une chemise avec une phrase qui disait : « I love Venece », sans mentionner que Michel-Ange n'était pas Vénitien mais Florentin, et beaucoup d'autres choses qui nous faisaient sortir les portefeuilles et acheter un souvenir.

Un porte-clés d'un masque vénitien et une sphère avec une miniature de la Basilique de Saint-Marc finirent par se faufiler dans mon sac alors que je terminais d'examiner les établis de devant.

Alors que j'installai le porte-clés sur la fermeture éclair de mon sac, une odeur qui concurrençait les arômes de nourriture vint flatter mon odorat.

L'odeur de tabac s'amplifiait à mesure que j'avançais et elle me mena à un étal tout au fond de ce long couloir de commerçants. Je vis alors quelque chose de spectaculaire qui me fit accélérer le pas et m'arrêter à cette place.

C'étaient des masques, de toutes tailles, couleurs et conceptions. Le plus impressionnant était le « Docteur » qui portait cette paire de petites lunettes rondes et un looooong nez courbé. Taillé dans une résine très fine, peinte en blanc avec des incrustations dorées. Il était également historique. À l'époque où la peste frappa l'Italie, les médecins avaient l'habitude d'utiliser ce type de masque, et dans les longs nez, ils mettaient des fleurs écrasées pour pouvoir supporter l'odeur de pourriture de la chair malade. C'était incroyable de voir comment une chose aussi affreuse pouvait se transformer en quelque chose d'aussi intéressant et romantique à la fois.

- Le « Docteur » vous plait ? – J'entendis une voix qui s'efforçait d'imiter ma langue, sans pouvoir cacher son accent italien. – Le touriste moyen le trouve laid. Et dit ne pas aimer les masques d'oiseaux. – Et j'entendis un petit rire derrière la table de l'étal.

Je me suis approché et penché, m'attendant à voir un nain ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais à la place, j'ai trouvé la source de l'odeur de tabac et un homme, assis par terre, appuyé contre un grand pot où poussaient diverses fleures. Bientôt, il se leva, quand je l'eu découvert et se secoua avec une telle facilité qu'il me tira un sourire. Puis il plaça ses mains sur le masque et me le donna pour que je puisse mieux le regarder.

- Il n'est pas lourd et est fait main, avec tant de dévouement qu'il est facile à mettre et à porter sans fatiguer ton cou. – Me dit-il, la cigarette aux lèvres.

- Il est magnifique. – Commentai-je en l'admirant.

- Merci ! C'est moi qui l'aie faite. – Dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et en se penchant en avant, stoppant sa chute contre les plantes, puis retombant sur ses talons.

Il avait même l'air nerveux. Peut-être étais-je le seul à m'être approché après je ne sais combien d'heures à attendre.

- Il est très beau. Félicitation. – Répétai-je.

- Molto grazie. – Et à ce moment, il leva la main et attira mon attention avec son index qui se levait, animé. – J'ai autre chose par ici… laisses-moi le chercher… – Et il s'inclina, tirant des boîtes sous la table et fouillant avec un certain vacarme, il finit par sortir un masque blanc.

Une larva blanche… mais comme le « Docteur » avec des incrustations d'or ornant la pyramide de la bouche, et faite de porcelaine.

- J'ai pensé que si tu appréciais le « Docteur », une larva avec la même finition te plairait davantage. Il est un peu plus discret.

Je fus stupéfait. Il semblait avoir deviné quel était mon préféré et plus encore.

- Il est divin ! – Dis-je encore plus excité, laissant le « Docteur » sur son socle et prenant la larva avec une infinie délicatesse.

Je mis ma main dans ma poche, prêt à débourser la somme qu'il faudrait pour le masque, et sans me préoccuper du prix, je le voulais. Mais d'un geste de la main et d'un refus de la tête, il m'empêcha de sortir mon portefeuille.

- Il n'est pas à vendre. – Me dit-il, et je le regardai avec étonnement. – Il n'a pas de prix. Et même s'il en avait un, tu ne pourrais pas payer.

Cela me fit regarder le masque et froncer les sourcils. Je savais que c'étaient des artisanats très coûteux, mais ce type dépassait les limites s'il pensait me prendre plus d'argent.

Cela m'avait semblé très grossier.

- Pardon de vous avoir dérangé… – Et je laissai le masque sur son socle, mais avant que je ne le lâche, sa main m'agrippa, un peu fort, l'emprisonnant contre la table.

Il leva ma main et la regarda un moment. Puis il prit la larva et la plaça dans ma main. Il me regarda fixement, inspirant une bouffé de sa cigarette, puis la jeta par-dessus son épaule.

- Il n'a pas de prix, il ne peut donc pas se vendre. Mais je peux te l'offrir.

Il expulsa la fumée et me sourit et je cru qu'il allait me proposer d'aller dans un hôtel ou quelque chose pour le lui payer, alors je retirai brusquement ma main, sortant de son emprise, et remis le masque sur la table.

- Non, merci. – Dis-je, coupant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose comme ça. Quelques-uns des associés de mon père venaient parfois seuls à la maison et me proposaient d'aller à l'hôtel ou de monter dans ma chambre, en me disant qu'il me donnerait tout ce que je voudrais. Vieux pervers ! Ils me dégoutaient tous et je les rejetais toujours pour leur audace.

- Non ! Ne penses pas à mal ! – Insista-t-il, quittant son poste d'un saut, et me rejoignant pour m'attraper le bras. – Pardonnes-moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes dans le mauvais sens.

- Et comment tu voulais que je le prenne ? Personne n'offre ce genre de choses comme ça, sans rien demander en échange ! – Lui dis-je, indigné, alors que son expression devenait plus grave.

Il me lâcha et se retourna jusqu'à sa place et prit la larva. Il me reprit la main et me le remit.

- Prends-le, il est à toi. – Et il se détourna, me laissant muet.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela. Et tout à coup je me senti mal de prendre quelque chose de si grande valeur, comme ça et après cette altercation. Maintenant, je me sentais comme un voleur.

Je me tenais là, regardant le masque. Il avait vraiment été fait avec soin et dévouement. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre comme ça.

Honteux de l'avoir traité aussi grossièrement, je retournai à son étal la tête basse, sans lâcher le masque.

Ce marchant aux cheveux blancs avait déjà sorti une autre cigarette et semblait appeler quelqu'un avec son téléphone, en me regardant fixement, toujours énervé.

- Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas voulu être impoli. C'est juste que… – Je m'arrêtai ne sachant pas comment m'expliquer. – Il m'a semblé bizarre que tu m'offre une chose aussi précieuse. S'il y a une quelconque façon de m'excuser pour mon comportement… – À ce moment, il leva la main et me coupa dans mes excuses l'appel réussi.

- Mama ! Preparare la pasta ! Qualcuno porterò al pranzo. – Dit-il dans sa langue maternalle au téléphone.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. J'avais seulement compris qu'il parlait à sa mère et qu'il lui demandait de faire des pâtes. Sinon, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait dit. Puis il raccrocha et me regarda, en prenant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette et me sourit.

- J'accepte tes excuses, si tu viens chez ma mère manger des pâtes.

Et il sourit triomphalement. À ce stade, il me sembla particulièrement grossier de refuser. Et mon estomac ne coopéra pas et moins encore en me rendant compte que mon groupe m'avait oublié ici.

Je soupirai et regardai le masque.

- Après tu me ramèneras à mon hôtel ?

- Où demeures-tu ?

- À la Place Saint-Marc.

- OK… Allons-y.

Il se pencha de nouveau et ressortit son téléphone composant un autre numéro, et quelques instants après avoir commencé à parler italien, de manière si fluide que je ne pus suivre son rythme ni comprendre ce qu'il disait. Quelques minutes après l'appel, une Audi arriva avec quatre hommes à l'intérieur. Ils saluèrent de la main et descendirent pendant que le marchant les accueillait avec effusion.

- Mes frères. – Me dit-il en me montrant celui qui semblait être le plus jeune. – Paolo, Fabrizzio, Mauro, Rafaelo, et voici… – Tous me regardèrent fixement avec curiosité dans l'attente de connaître mon nom.

- M… Mü… – Dis-je en sentant leurs yeux sur moi et tous sourirent en me serrant la main.

Ensemble, ils rangèrent les masques dans les boîtes, soulevant l'étal et montant dans la voiture. J'avais cru qu'il n'était qu'un simple commerçant qui fabriquait des masques, mais apparemment, l'activité était très prolifique.

À la fin, tout le monde monta dans la voiture et donnèrent les clés à mon, maintenant, hôte qui me fit m'assoir à ses côtés sur le siège du copilote.

- Et maintenant… – Commençai-je après m'être installé. – Quel est ton nom ?

- Mascara di morte ! – S'exclama le plus jeune et mon hôte se tourna vers lui pour lui donner une grande claque sur la tête.

Quelque peu effrayé, j'ai regardé l'autre frère, Mauro qui s'approcha de moi et me murmura la raison de son surnom.

Et, d'après ce qu'il me raconta, je ne savais pas je devais m'effrayer davantage ou être triste pour ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sa fiancée s'était suicidée et pendant longtemps la famille l'avait accusé lui et ils l'appelèrent ainsi dès lors, sûrement pour son art de fabrication de masques.

Je ne voulus pas lui poser de question et confirmer. Ce devait être plutôt dérangeant.

- Angelo. – Finit-il par dire alors que je le voyais énervé, de ce que ses frères m'avaient déjà racontés, et il démarra la voiture, passant par les rues étroites et les ponts de la ville jusqu'à la maison de sa mère.

Tout le long du trajet, je décrivis les marques d'or sur le masque, méditant ce que j'avais appris pendant que les frères riaient et discutaient dans un italien trop rapide pour que je puisse le comprendre.

Nous arrivâmes enfin et la mère d'Angelo me reçut chaleureusement, autant que ses propres fils, en particulier Angelo. La nourriture fut la meilleure que j'ai jamais goûté, et Angelo et les ainés me traduisaient tout ce qu'ils disaient, et je riais avec eux, ayant le sentiment de faire partie de quelque chose. D'une famille chaleureuse et unie. Contrairement à ma famille, où la seule personne qui m'était proche était mon petit frère, le petit Kiki, comme je l'appelais. Il me manquait tant !

À aucun moment je n'ai lâché le masque. Si ceci était le prix à payer pour lui et pour ma rédemption auprès d'Angelo, c'était trop agréable.

L'après-midi passa très vite et la rue s'anima bientôt avec les gens qui se dirigeaient vers la place. Tout le monde sortit sur les balcons avec des fleurs dans les mains et je les suivis pendant qu'Angelo me donnait plus de fleurs à jeter au défilé de gens qui passaient en charrettes tirées par des chevaux et saluant ceux qui les recevaient avec des fleurs à leur passage.

- Il est temps que commence la Dance sur la Piazza. – Me dit-il, et je le regardai.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et je me suis arrêté de respirer pendant un court instant. Cette sensation me semblait connue et je coupai cette rencontre de regardes, regardant à nouveau la rue sous nos pieds.

- Je dois retourner à mon hôtel. Je ne veux pas rater la fête. – Lui dis-je.

- Je ne peux pas te convaincre de rester encore un peu ?

Je secouai la tête en lui souriant. C'était parce que j'avais l'envie de revoir le Casanova et qu'il me regarde à nouveau avec ces yeux qui me faisaient frémir, même de loin.

Finalement, quand les gens furent passés dans leurs carrosses, je les saluai tous. Angelo m'attendait à l'extérieur de l'Audi tandis que les frères me demandaient de rester un peu plus longtemps avec eux.

Ce me fut plus difficile de leur faire comprendre que je n'allais pas rester, qu'à Angelo. J'en avais envie, mais j'avais besoin de le voir. Et bientôt, je me rendis compte que j'agissais comme un idiot en m'amourachant d'un masque et d'un être sans identité.

Angelo me laissa à l'hôtel et me salua de la main. Il ne me dit rien. Il ne me demanda même pas s'il me reverrait, rien, mais je n'y prêtais pas grande importance. Mais j'avais envie de lui dire qu'il me manquerait, mais je ne pus le faire en le voyant sourire si joyeusement et après m'avoir remercié pour ce repas.

Je tins le masque contre ma poitrine alors que je le regardais partir et, en me rendant compte que je souriais, j'eu honte. Et je rougissais encore !

Je secouai la tête et à pas rapide, j'entrai dans l'hôtel, pour prendre une douche et vêtir mon costume. Ce soir, j'utiliserai le masque qu'Angelo m'avait offert. Et avec grand plaisir.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Voilà, à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3: L'Océan de Masques

**Casanova**

Salutations à tous ! J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter le troisième chapitre, bonne lecture !

Note : désolée, je ne me rappelle plus du nom de la danse « spéciale », pardon.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'Océan de Masques

La touche finale, avant de mettre le masque qu'Angelo m'avait offert. Il m'allait mieux que l'autre et était bien plus élégant et avec davantage de personnalité que le dernier.

Je me regardai dans le miroir mural et fis quelques révérences, reproduisant l'emphase de la haute société, pour ensuite sourire et remarquer que je ne ressemblais en rien au Mü habituel.

Je me sentais plus mature, plus sûr de moi derrière ce nouveau masque. C'était justement ce que je voulais.

Je descendis sur la place, non sans avoir auparavant sorti du vase la rose qui arborait encore son intense et vive couleur. Celle qui était soudainement apparue dans ma chambre la nuit dernière.

Dehors, la musique faisait danser les gens comme dans l'époque antique. Des valses de couleurs et de la musique qui entraînait comme les eaux qui inondaient la ville à travers toute la place avivant le cœur, alimentant l'âme et enrichissant l'esprit.

C'était inspirant. C'était le rêve devenu réalité, pur et palpable.

Plusieurs femmes m'approchèrent et me draguèrent cachant leurs lèvres colorées derrière les éventails de plumes et de dentelles, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles s'anime et m'emmène danser.

Je ne savais même pas comment cela se dansait, mais j'eus très vite trouvé l'astuce pour suivre les pas sans trébucher ou me cogner contre d'autres couples. C'était si simple que j'avais l'impression de voler.

À la troisième danse, l'une d'entre elles, qui pouvait me comprendre, m'annonça qu'il y aurait à minuit une danse spéciale et qu'elle avait hâte de la danser avec moi. Car au milieu de cette danse, de nombreux couples disparaissaient dans les obscures et étroites ruelles qui entouraient la place.

Je souri et, inconsciemment, regardai derrière elle si je percevais un masque connu. Et j'en vis énormément, ceux que j'avais vus la veille au soir, mais pas les noirs, ni le blanc que j'espérais voir.

Nous continuâmes à danser pendant plusieurs heures et à boire du vin, ce qui me forçait à lever mon masque, lorsque je vis l'un d'entre eux. Debout au milieu des danseurs, regardant vers moi. Je posai mon verre et en me retournant pour aller le rejoindre, il n'était plus là. Il avait disparu comme un fantôme.

Je me réajustai le masque, me sentant quelque peu déconcerté, ne sachant pas si cela avait été le produit de la boisson ou de mes désirs de le voir à nouveau, ou le mélange des deux. À nouveau, on me força à danser quand les cloches de la tour de la basilique sonnèrent minuit. Il était l'heure de cette danse spéciale.

Les gens coururent chercher une place, ils se mélangèrent et changèrent de place, formant plusieurs rangées mixtes pour commencer la danse. Tout le monde avait l'air encore plus animés. Cette danse était une manière de rompre avec le formalisme et d'aller vers tous ceux qui dansaient, leur prenant leur compagne, échangeant les places sans se préoccuper de la taille, du sexe ou de la nationalité. Et presque toujours, des couples disparaissaient pour quelques minutes, voire toute la nuit.

Moi, je restai à ma place, en voyant une file se former où je me trouvais. En face de moi, se plaça une femme au corps gras qui me souriait et le simple fait de m'imaginer m'enfuir avec elle ce soir me causa l'hilarité. Le masque me permit d'esquisser un sourire, me riant de la scène dans mon esprit, lorsqu'on annonça le début de la danse.

- C'est à ce bal que j'ai rencontré mon mari… – Me raconta la femme que je devinai étrangère par son accent et à la façon dont elle me parla, comme si elle savait que je n'étais pas d'ici.

La musique commença et la révérence se fit. Le fait de prendre ma compagne par la taille et commencer à danser, indépendamment de la taille de la femme, me ramena à cette illusion créé par la fête. Elle avait même l'air attirante grâce à son masque, un masque rouge qui laissait voir ses lèvres et le grain de beauté qui les ornait. Bien que je ne pus déterminer s'il était vrai ou peint.

Quelques tours plus tard, vint le premier échange de couple. L'une des jeunes filles de tout à l'heure me cola contre son corps tout en continuant à tourner. Apparemment, toutes voulaient fuir du bal, mais elle ne réussit pas à me faire sortir des rangs, quand arriva le nouveau changement. Me tournant, à nouveau, pour danser avec le suivant, je fis face à un masque noir et un costume connu.

Il me serra la taille et me prit la main comme si j'étais la dame, et je me tendis, jusqu'à être presque rigide, mais cela ne lui posa aucunement problème pour me mener au centre de la danse. J'ai alors regardé partout, et entre chaque tour j'ai repéré près de trois autres, mais pas le Casanova. Cependant, leur proximité me causait de la nervosité et une certaine terreur. J'étais confus.

Un autre changement, cette fois, ce fut un homme plus âgé, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de danser avec un autre homme, qui fut soulagé quand nous changeâmes à nouveau de partenaire. Moi, je me retrouvai une autre des filles de toute à l'heure.

- Fuyons du bal… – Me susurra-t-elle.

Mais alors, hors du moment du changement, je me senti tirer par le bras et entendis la plainte de la jeune fille, quand je fis à nouveau face à un autre masque noir. Je ne pouvais pas cesser de me crisper et j'ai même lutté quand j'ai remarqué qu'il m'emmenait à l'autre bout de la place.

Un autre changement se fit et se fut un autre d'entre eux et la fois suivante arriva encore un autre et tout cela commençait à ressembler à une mauvaise blague. Bientôt, durant toute la danse, je n'avais fini par danser qu'avec eux, sans qu'ils me laissent danser avec personne d'autre. Je fini alors par exploser et en pousser un, suite à mon acte, les personnes autour de nous s'arrêtèrent et se poussèrent pour éviter que l'homme au masque noir ne leur tombe dessus. Cependant, dans cette brèche, je vis, fier et solitaire, le Casanova.

L'homme au masque noir avec qui je dansais se mit de côté, comme les trois autres, alors que le Casanova s'approchait, d'un pas sûr, de moi, me faisant sentir comme son regard me pénétrait à nouveau et me faisait transpirer sous le masque. Il cachait son visage sous la cape noire et, quand elle s'ouvrit, je le vis sortir une rose comme la mienne.

C'est alors que je me souvins que je ne l'avais pas attachée et, à force de tourner, je la vis sur le sol, piétiné par les danseurs.

Le Casanova me tendit la sienne et, alors que je levai ma main pour l'accepter, il me la prit, puis de l'autre me tint la taille et me fit reprendre la danse.

Et je me sentais dans les nuages… J'avais l'impression de voler.

C'était comme si nous étions fait pour danser ainsi, cela me sembla si léger, si subtil que j'avais l'impression de ne pas toucher le sol. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de le fixer, cherchant à voir ses yeux dans ses obscures orbites. Si je n'avais pas eu mon masque, le Casanova aurait remarqué mon expression chavirée.

Et ainsi termina le bal.

Tout le monde applaudi enthousiasmé par le bal, excité. Certains retournèrent à leurs précédents partenaires, d'autres restèrent avec ceux avec qu'ils dansaient actuellement et d'autres… avaient simplement disparu.

Le Casanova me fit une légère révérence que je la lui rendis, croyant qu'il retournerait à sa fête privée entre ses quatre disciples, mais au lieu de cela, il me tendit la main quand la musique reprit et m'invita à continuer à danser avec lui.

Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir, ni comment réagir, je me contentais de le suivre alors qu'il continuait à me regarder. J'avais chaud, quand sa main raffermissait sa prise pour me faire tourner, ou, lorsque nous nous retrouvions dans un endroit étroit entre les autres personnes et obligés de coller nos corps, je remarquais qu'il s'inclinait légèrement, comme s'il voulait me chuchoter quelque chose.

Pour moi, le reste de la fête et les gens autour avaient disparu. Et peu à peu, ce fut le cas. La musique s'éloigna, l'agitation de la foule, ses rires s'éteignirent et les lumières disparurent. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai contre un mur froid, le Casanova me retirant mon masque et le sien, dévoilant un second petit masque, qui ne me laissait pas voir ses traits. L'obscurité de l'étroite ruelle ne m'aida pas non plus à découvrir son identité, mais bientôt ses baisers turent mes doutes et ses bras autour de moi, et le bruit de sa respiration contre mon cou me firent m'agripper à lui avec une seule idée en tête.

Je le désirais et je ne savais pas à quel point jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrassa avec une passion démesurée.

Lentement, il déboutonna chaque bouton de ma chemise de soie et fit tomber mon sac de mes épaules pendant que mes mains serraient la cape de velours qui le couvrait entièrement. Il laissa tomber le tricorne et se pencha pour m'embrasser la poitrine, me mordre, me lécher alors que je ne pouvais que mordre mes lèvres et gémir de plaisir. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, la perruque qu'il portait attachée avec une bande de tissu noir comme moi, alors qu'il descendait. Tout à coup, je me retrouvai à noyer mes gémissements et mes spasmes contre mes doigts, que je mordais avec force pendant que la bouche du Casanova m'engloutissait de ses lèvres. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir autant de plaisir. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amant qui me rende si chaud.

Mon père contrôlait toujours mes amitiés et ne me laissait jamais rester plus de trois heures chez une amie. Mes amis n'avaient pas les mêmes tendances que moi et ne m'attiraient pas… mais ce type-là, un parfait étranger, m'avait intrigué et avait réussi à me conquérir simplement en sentant son regard sur moi.

Mes hanches voulaient bouger contre sa bouche, mais ses mains me coincèrent contre le mur avec une telle force qu'il me soumît complètement. Je me sentais humide, sale… pourtant, dans ses bras je me sentais libre… prenant part à cette liberté que je désirais… la liberté de pouvoir coucher avec qui je voulais et en y pensant, j'eus un frisson, un spasme que me secoua et me fit me tendre entièrement jusqu'à exploser dans sa bouche.

Un orgasme exquis, qu'aucune masturbation n'avait auparavant réussi à me donner.

J'amenai une main à mon front, trempant mon gant de sueur, je sentais mes yeux embués par les endorphines qui parcouraient mes veines, rapides à m'apporter cet extase de fatigue et de paix qui laissaient un sourire satisfait sur le visage et, pour cacher mon sourire, il me donna un autre intense baiser, me faisant goûter de ses lèvres la saveur de l'obscène qui me fis écarquiller les yeux. Dégoûtant… mais après un moment et à force de sentir les caresses de sa langue mélangées au goût de ma semence, je fini par m'abandonner à nouveau dans ses bras.

Cependant, ce baiser pris fin abruptement. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il avait déjà remis son masque et son tricorne et s'inclina comme les dernières fois.

Je mis du temps à réagir, alors que je le voyais partir du côté le plus sombre de la ruelle.

- A…attends ! – Ai-je hurlé dans l'espoir de le retenir, mais il s'arrêta juste, agitant sa cape pour à peine se retourner et me regarder. – Qui es-tu ? – Ai-je demandé, intrigué et désireux de connaître la réponse et si je le reverrai.

Je voulais le revoir.

- _Non chi importa sono. Intendendo incontrarci ancora_. (Peu importe qui je suis. Nous nous reverrons.)

Cela me pétrifia, sans savoir ce qu'il m'avait dit, je le ressentis comme une façon de me dire que je ne devais pas être trop curieux.

Il disparut, complètement entre les profondes ombres de cette ruelle, qui ne semblait pas très sûre.

J'arrêtai de m'inquiéter pour lui et je découvris l'état dans lequel il m'avait laissé. Je fermai mon pantalon, réajustai mon sac et ma chemise, replaçai mes cheveux et pris mon masque, me le remettant. Je devais probablement être rouge comme pas possible. Ce fut avec cette dernière pensée que je retournai à la fête.

Néanmoins, après cela, je ne voulais plus danser. Je voulais juste me rappeler de ce moment et finalement, je décidai de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Je fermai la porte de ma chambre, j'enlevai le masque. Je fermai les yeux pendant que mes mains allaient contre ma bouche. Je revécu l'intensité de ses baisers tandis que mes mains parcouraient mon corps, me débarrassant du costume, le laissant par terre. Je me rendis à mon lit, nu, m'allongeai, rêvant de l'avoir au-dessus de moi, me faisant l'amour avec passion.

Maintenant, je le désirais davantage.

Je désespérais tant de le sentir contre moi que mes mains ne pouvaient égaler les siennes, ou encore ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais croire qu'un parfait étranger m'ait fait me comporter ainsi. Si mon père le savait… ou s'il me voyait, je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer.

Cette nuit, j'eus un autre orgasme et m'endormis, nu, pour la première fois avec les fenêtres ouvertes, entendant la fête à l'extérieur et ayant l'envie qu'il entre par la fenêtre et me fasse l'amour.

* * *

Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	4. Chapitre 4: Ciel gris sur Venise

**Casanova**

Bonjour à tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4, rien que pour vous, et pour me faire pardonner pour le retard, je vous mets aussi le chapitre 5.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ciel gris sur Venise

Je me réveillai, frigorifié, dans ma chambre. Au prix d'un grand effort, j'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que les rideaux de ma fenêtre remuaient à chaque fois que le vent froid soufflait. Il faisait encore sombre, mais en jetant un œil à l'horloge, je remarquai qu'il était six heures du matin.

Je tirai sur ma couverture et m'enveloppai pour me lever et aller fermer la fenêtre. Avant de le faire, je profitai pour observer du balcon et pu voir que le ciel s'était ennuagé. La place semblait étrange, Elle était vide et inondée pendant que la pluie tombait abondement sur la ville.

Je fermai la fenêtre et me recouchai. La visite commençait à huit heures et j'avais encore le temps de dormir un peu, mais à sept heures, je reçus un appel de l'agence me disant que la sortie était annulée à cause de l'inondation.

Cela me soulagea plus que ça ne me dérangea. Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de rester dans mon lit jusqu'à tard car il y faisait si bon.

Ce n'est que quand le sommeil me quitta, que je me levai, affolé, en me rendant compte qu'il y avait une inondation. Lors de l'appel, j'étais tellement endormi que je n'y avais pas donné d'importance. Je me levai d'un bond et m'habillai, me couvrant pour ne pas ressentir le froid et regardai à nouveau par le balcon, pour voir que tout était encore inondé.

Mais, grâce à cela, je pus voir, les gondoles se promener dans la ville à faibles profondeurs. Les voix des gondoliers qui chantaient m'apaisèrent. Même dans les moments les plus terribles, Venise me montrait son côté romantique. J'étais d'ores et déjà tombé amoureux de cette ville.

Il y avait encore des gens dans la rue avec leurs masques et leurs costumes, sur les gondoles, voyant le côté amusant de l'inondation. Pour moi, c'était angoissant ! Les cieux gris et tempétueux laissaient tomber leur pluie sur l'ensemble de Venise et la ville du bonheur devenait la ville du chaos et de la tempête.

- Quelle déception ! – M'exclamai-je, me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil baroque près de la fenêtre et en me rongeant les ongles avec anxiété.

Avec ce temps, je n'allais pas pouvoir sortir. Mais, à cet instant, on frappa à la porte. À contrecœur, je me levai et, en ouvrant, j'eus une surprise inattendue.

- Angelo ? – Demandai-je comme il souriait.

- Buongiorno! – Me salua-t-il avec effusion et, sans me laisser dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il me montra des bottes en caoutchouc assez grandes pour marcher dans l'eau. – Il n'y a pas plus de dix-huit centimètre d'eau.

Je le regardai, stupéfait, mais j'ai finalement fini par sourire. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il m'était très agréable de le revoir. Je pris les bottes et le fis entrer pendant que je cherchais mon manteau et, en revenant vers lui, pour sortir, je le vis soulever ma chemise de soie et le sac du sol.

- Ahh… Le bal. – Dit-il en levant un sourcil et souriant malicieusement.

J'étais complètement rouge et lui ai arraché les vêtements, mais sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire honteux, gêné qu'il ait découvert quelque chose à propos de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

Je pris mon imperméable, le fait de le voir avec le sien me fit penser que nous allions sortir sous la pluie, et, effectivement, quand nous sortîmes de l'hôtel, il tombait une pluie diluvienne, mais à l'extérieur nous attendait une gondole et l'idée d'y voyager m'émotionna.

- Le temps pluvieux est aussi très beau à Venise. J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas rater ça. – Me dit-il, en montant dans la barque et en me tendant la main pour m'aider.

Je ne l'ai pas repoussé, mais, dès que je l'aie prise, j'ai ressenti un picotement étrange et connu. Je n'y ai pas prêté très attention et nous nous assîmes, pendant que le gondolier commençait à pousser l'embarcation vers des eaux navigables et entamait une chanson sous la pluie.

Angelo avait raison même sous la pluie et en pleine inondation, Venise restait une merveille.

Angelo se chargea de me donner le meilleur tour personnel des environs. Les maisons près desquelles nous passions, constructions ou bâtiments, il me donnait des informations et me racontait, succinctement, les histoires qu'ils gardaient. Il me montrait les détails pendant que la voix du gondolier rehaussait ses paroles et, enchanté, je suivais le fil de chaque histoire.

- Tu en sais beaucoup sur ta ville.

- Je vis ici, je dois tout savoir.

- Je…

La pluie s'affaiblit et maintenant seule une légère bruine nous tombait dessus. Le froid s'était intensifié, nous faisant nous coller un peu plus l'un à l'autre pour garder la chaleur.

- La maison qui suit a une histoire tragique et plutôt récente. Elle est si tragique que je préférerais ne pas te la raconter, mais j'ai dit que ce serait un service complet et en tant que ton guide personnel, je suis obligé de le faire. – Il sourit étrangement alors qu'il me pinçait le nez et me faisait rire.

Je lui permettais beaucoup de choses, mais cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Angelo avait réussi à m'intriguer avec ses histoires et je n'avais aucune envie d'en louper ne serais-ce qu'une seule. J'aimais le ton de sa voix.

- La malheureuse se nommait Aphrodite de Fonzza. C'était une actrice… ou plutôt, un acteur de premier plan, qui, malgré sa condition, avait atteint la célébrité et la fortune grâce à ses représentations de diverses héroïnes sur les planches des théâtres les plus renommés de la ville. Elle tomba amoureuse d'un artisan qui ne lui rendit pas son amour. Secrètement, Aphrodite lui achetait tout ce qu'il fabriquait et accrochait chacune de ses œuvres sur son mur, décorant sa chambre, de manière si obsessive que sa famille finit par s'inquiéter pour elle. Lorsque le commerçant apprit qu'elle était celle qui lui achetait tout, il arrêta de créer ses œuvres et la priva de l'unique moyen qu'elle avait pour l'aimer. La tragique scène est survenue sur ce pont, peu après cet évènement, lors d'une des nombreuses inondations annuelles de la ville. – Me raconta-t-il en étendant la main vers le pont, un peu plus loin, et observa un instant de silence comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose. Il racontait la chose avec une certaine solennité qui me donna l'impression que cette histoire arrivée à quelqu'un qui lui était très proche, puis il continua. – Elle a pris de son mur l'« Alfonsina »… Un masque que l'artisan avait sculpté dans la nacre et la porcelaine et le plaça sur son visage… et se laissa tomber dans les eaux troubles.

Puis il se tut, amenant sa main à sa bouche en un geste pensif. C'est à cet instant que je me suis rappelé ce que ses frères m'avaient dit. Sa fiancée, ou plutôt, son amoureux qui s'était suicidé et son surnom… Masque de Mort.

- Étrangement, d'autres décès ont eu lieu sur ce même pont… – Dit-il avec un peu plus d'anxiété, mais voulant le faire passer pour un simple aparté.

J'ai cessé de respirer pendant un moment, comme je le dévisageais, en remarquant sa consternation alors que nous passions sous ce-même pont, je ressentis le besoin de le prendre et de le serrer dans mes bras. J'étais triste de voir à quel point cet événement avait été injuste et comment la mort ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser et lui permettre d'oublier.

- Laisses… oublis-le… ce n'était pas de ta faute. Il s'est fait ça tout seul, tu n'y es pour rien. – Lui murmurai-je pendant que je l'enlaçais avec force et ses mains me serraient les bras. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou alors que la pluie s'infiltrait jusqu'à ma peau.

Cette sensation me sembla familière et je me souvins du Casanova qui, avec passion, m'avait laissé la marque de ses baisers sur la peau et je le comparai avec Angelo. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être différents l'un de l'autre, et pourtant si semblables !

L'humidité ambiante ne me permettait pas de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, mais, inconsciemment, j'ai appuyé mes lèvres contre son épaule et lui ai caressé les cheveux.

Le gondolier chanta plus fort quand la séparation devint imminente, suivie d'un autre rapprochement… de nos lèvres, et j'ai fermé les yeux, lentement.

Ses baisers me transportèrent à une autre date et à un autre lieu. Par une nuit noire, contre un mur froid et l'être en face de moi, sans identité.

Brusquement, j'interrompis le baiser et m'éloignai de lui alors que le gondolier arrêtait de chanter. Le romantisme avait disparu.

- Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… – Ai-je essayé de m'excuser, mais, à nouveau, ses gestes Italiens refusèrent mes excuses.

- Non, ne t'excuses pas, la faute est mienne. C'est moi qui dois te demander pardon. – Dit-il en se mettant la main sur le torse. – Mais je dois parler et ne plus me taire.

Cette déclaration me fit incliner la tête et me tourner pour regarder le gondolier qui commençait à préparer sa voix pour reprendre son chant. Tout cela semblait préparé et j'hésitai entre rire et le frapper.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. – Me lâcha-t-il d'un coup et je sentis mes joues brûler et mon cœur s'accélérer. – Dès le premier instant où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était ton visage que je voulais embrasser chaque matin, tes sourires dont je voulais faire les moules et sculpter chaque recoins de ton corps…

- Voilà qui est très audacieux.

- Sono spiacente… pardon.

- Écoutes… Tu me connais à peine. Tu ne peux pas être tombé amoureux de moi, juste comme ça. – Ai-je dit pour lui faire reconsidérer ce qu'il faisait, mais…

- Et toi ? – Me coupa-t-il. – Tu ne connais même pas son visage et tu le cherches tous les soirs et il ne t'as même pas dit son nom.

M'a-t-il dit, énervé, me pétrifiant par ses paroles. Comment savait-il ça ?

- Comment… ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? T'a-t-il promis le soleil et la lune par une nuit de printemps ? T'a-t-il susurré des poèmes à l'oreille ? T'a-t-il parlé de ce qui se cache sous ce déguisement de « Casanova » ?

Je ne le laissai finir ce qu'il avait à dire et frappai sa joue de mon point fermé.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! – Je me suis brusquement levé, faisant tanguer la gondole, et ai sauté sur l'escarpe la plus proche sur laquelle je réussis à m'appuyer sans glisser grâce à mes bottes.

Mais une fois sur la terre ferme, je les ai retirées et les lui ai jetées sur l'embarcation avec rage. Angelo m'avait espionné et ça me rendait malade ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il a vu d'autre ! Et cela me mettait en colère.

- Mü ! – J'entendis qu'il m'appelait et sautait comme je l'avais faire, pendant que j'essayais de le perdre avec des pas mal assurés à cause de l'eau qui ne me permettait pas de bien assurer mes pieds sur les escarpes de pierre sculpté. – Mü, attendere, per favore ! Attesa !

Ses mains se cramponnèrent avec force sur mes bras et me firent me tourner pendant que nous nous débattions sous la pluie qui, à nouveau, faisait rage. Ses baisers m'occupèrent une nouvelle fois les lèvres, m'empêchant de réclamer et, bien que je sentais que j'allais me rendre, finalement la colère de l'imaginer me suivre partout sans que je ne le remarque et m'espionner dans la ruelle avec le Casanova, me scandalisa.

- Non ! – Je le poussai faisant que sa chute s'arrête contre l'un des piliers qui soutenaient le pont qui traversait la rivière. – Ce que tu as fait… est impardonnable. – Lui dis-je en détournant le regard.

Je sentis qu'il me fixait et j'avais peur de lui faire face. Tout cela était très compliqué. Angelo m'avait plu dès le premier instant et j'aurais même pu lui dire oui. Il me plaisait, mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis comme il baissait la tête et menait une main à son front. Je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal et nous nous étions déjà sérieusement blessé.

Il ne m'arrêtera pas. Il me l'avait fait comprendre.

Je fis tout le trajet sous la pluie. Il n'y eut personne d'assez aimable pour me rapprocher de l'hôtel et, une fois dans ma chambre, je me mis immédiatement sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude glisser sur mon corps glacé par la pluie.

Mais une fois sous la douche, je sentis mes larmes couler en abondance, me faisant me recroqueviller pendant que l'eau me tombait sur la tête et le dos.

J'étais blessé au plus profond de mon être, non pas par ce qu'il avait fait… mais par mon incapacité à lui pardonner.

J'ai passé deux heures sous ce jet d'eau jusqu'à ce que, calmé, je sorte de la douche.

Je me séchai lentement, m'habillai à contrecœur et me laissai tomber dans le lit.

Mes larmes coulaient toujours alors que je m'endormais dans le silence de la chambre. L'animation de la fête, à l'extérieur, ne me dérangea pas, les sons étant diminués par le verre des fenêtres.

Venise. Même la catastrophe ne l'empêchait de fêter le carême.

Le soir commençait à tomber, lorsque quelques coups sur ma porte me réveillèrent.

Ensommeillé, je me suis levé afin ouvrir la porte, pour me retrouver face au petit frère d'Angelo, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Comme celle que le Casanova m'avait offerte.

- Paolo ?

- Il moi fratello envoie ces fleurs, pour que tu pardonnes son erreur. Per favore…

C'était le comble de tout. Envoyer son petit frère pour demander pardon…

- Il n'a pas quitté sa chambre, ni parlé à personne, ni même à mama… pardonnes lui... – Et il me tendit les fleurs.

Il avait l'air si bouleversé que je n'ai pas pu refuser le bouquet. Et aussi parce que je voulais les accepter. Son visage s'illumina alors et il reprit :

- Tu lui pardonnes ?

- Je vais y penser…

- Il peut venir te voir ce soir ?

- Non ! J'ai dit que j'allais y penser.

- Et demain ?

- Paolo !

- Je lui dirai que tu as accepté les belles fleurs, mais qu'il ne peut pas venir.

- Parfait, maintenant va-t'en. Je veux dormir.

- Alors il a une autre chance ?

- Je te dis de partir !

Et avec un grand sourire contagieux, il partit en courant dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse demi-tour et revienne.

- Je t'ai convaincu avec ma performance, pas vrai ? – Me demanda-t-il alors que je le regardai, redu perplexe par la question. – Mama m'a toujours dit que j'aurais dut faire du théâtre avec Aphrodite !

- Sale gosse ! – Lui ai-je crié et il partit à toute allure dans une joie sans égale.

Mieux valait qu'Angelo ne passe pas par-là, car apparemment, ils étaient tous d'une famille de menteurs charismatiques. Toutefois, la simple mention d'Aphrodite m'avait laissé un goût amer dans la gorge.

Je fermai la porte et me dirigai vers la table où était posé un vase avec de violettes que je remplaçai par la douzaine de roses.

Je les regardai, fasciné, comme je sentais le soyeux d'un pétale sous mes doigts, puis me penchai pour les sentir.

Angelo et le Casanova… Ce duo m'embrouillait les pensées.

Avec un sourire, je retournai au lit, tenant une rose dans mes mains et me laissant tomber sur l'oreiller tandis que je caressai la rose de mes lèvres.

Le baiser du Casanova, le baiser d'Angelo, si semblables et si différents. Si similaires et si opposés.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai mon esprit recréer la scène de la ruelle, avec le Casanova, me défiant en rêve de lui enlever son masque, me révélant son visage, et dans mon imagination, c'était Angelo qui se trouvait derrière le masque.

- Angelo… – L'appelai-je alors que le sommeil m'attirai à lui, me menant dans l'obscurité de la nuit, où les fenêtres de ma chambre étaient ouvertes sur la figure de mon amant.

Un bruit venant de la fenêtre me réveilla. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux en sentant le froid et en entendant le bruit de la fête à l'extérieur. Cela voulait dire que mes fenêtres s'étaient ouvertes et je levai les yeux pour le vérifier. La nuit était tombée et le vent soufflait.

Les rideaux se levaient comme dans la matinée, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas là ce matin.

Le masque blanc et la cape flottant au vent.

- Casanova…

Il me fit une révérence silencieuse et, lentement, fit un pas… puis un autre, se rapprochant de mon lit.

Je m'appuyai sur les coudes sur le lit, sentant de nouveau ce regarde pénétrant qui me déshabillait sans poser ses mains sur moi, jusqu'au moment où il se pencha et me découvrit lentement du drap.

Complètement immobile, tremblant d'anxiété, je sentais ce frôlement traverser mes vêtements et caresser ma peau. Je me suis laissé tomber sur l'oreiller, n'osant pas le toucher comme je sentais son regard descendre le long de mon corps, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâche un léger gémissement.

Sa main gantée monta jusqu'à mon visage et posa son doigt noir sur mes lèvres pour taire tout son que je pourrais émettre. Mais son doigt bougea sur mes lèvres et je fermai les yeux, ouvrant la bouche, laissant ce doigt y entrer et l'enfermer de mes lèvres.

Le goût du cuir empli mon palais et encore plus quand mes dents le serrèrent pour l'empêcher de partir.

Le Casanova me faisait bouillir le sang. Il me poussait à abandonner et le laisser jouer avec moi. C'était un fétiche que mes rêves les plus humides avaient choisi comme avatar de passions et je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

Lentement, il a bougé son doigt, jouant avec ma langue tandis que son autre main gantée s'infiltrait sous ma chemise et la soulevait.

Tout était sombre et je distinguais à peine son masque blanc, mais tout ce qu'il me faisait était si clair et vivant que je n'avais pas besoin de voir davantage.

- Mmhh… – Me suis-je plaint quand il retira son doigt et le passa sur mes lèvres, les mouillant, puis sur mon menton jusqu'à mon cou.

Je remuai sur le lit en le voyant se lever et continuer à me regarder comme je cherchai à le séduire.

- Togliere i suoi vestiti… – Je l'entendis murmurer comme ce soir-là dans la ruelle, à peine audible et incompréhensible, mais grâce à l'intensité de son regard, je su ce qu'il voulait.

Il voulait que je me déshabille pour lui et je ne lui désobéis pas.

Lentement, je déboutonnai ma chemise, la laissant tomber de mes épaules, puis je levai mes hanches pour enlever mon pantalon, lui permettant de voir à quel point le simple fait de le contempler ainsi m'excitait.

Puis je m'assis sur le lit et me mis à genoux pour l'atteindre, passant mes mains sur ses épaules pour lui retirer son tricorne noir et perdre mes doigts dans la perruque blanche qu'il portait. Je l'approchai de moi pour embrasser son masque, le lécher tandis que ses mains serraient mon dos, mes jambes, mes fesses et je pouvais entendre sa respiration agité sous son masque frapper contre cet espace froid de porcelaine blanche.

Enfin je lui retirai le masque, découvrant qu'il portait encore le loup en dessous.

Je le vis amener sa main à cette dernière partie, mais je l'empêchais de le retirer. Je voulais le faire avec le Casanova avant de le faire avec un autre.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, passionnément comme dans cette ruelle, pendant qu'il me poussait sur le lit, tombant sur moi, s'installant entre mes jambes. Je sentis la chaleur de sa peau brûlante contre la mienne pendant que nous virevoltions sur le lit, désespérés de nous embrasser, nous savourer, nous mordre et nous lécher.

- Je t'aime…

- Shuu… Non parlare…

Et il scella mes lèvres avec un autre profond baiser tandis que sa main soutenait mon cou et l'autre passait sur mon ventre pour aller empoigner mon pénis de sa main gantée.

- A… ah… – Je lâchai un autre gémissement sourd quand je sentis quelque chose d'aussi chaud que mon sexe se coller au mien et sa main le serrer contre moi.

C'était son sexe, tout aussi éveillé et impatient que le mien, et sa main nous soulageait alors que nous nous déchargions de nos envies refoulées par des baisers et des morsures.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé passer une nuit avec celui qui, dès le premier instant, m'avait volé l'âme par la profondeur de ses yeux, que je n'ai même pas pu voir sans le masque.

Et ce que m'avait dit Angelo ne m'importait pas. C'était mon fantasme et il se réalisait.

Mais l'image d'Angelo me vint à l'esprit et je stoppai à nouveau mes baisers pour le regarder.

- Il moi Angelo… – Ai-je murmuré dans sa langue en caressant ce que son masque me permettait de toucher.

Il embrassa ma main et, lentement, parcouru mon cou et ma poitrine de ces baisers qui m'arrachèrent de nouveaux gémissements et me ramenaient à la chaleur de l'extase.

Je le vis alors retirer son gant avec ses dents et amena deux doigts à ma bouche que j'ai sucé comme je l'aurais fait avec son sexe, puis il me fit ouvrir la bouche pour s'approcher et m'embrasser, sa langue m'envahissant aussi séductrice que ses doigts.

Mais quand il les retira et rendit son baiser plus étouffant, je sentis ces doigts humides courir sur mon torse, me pinçant un mamelon, me faisant ainsi gémir, et continuer vers le bas, descendant jusqu'à caresser à nouveau mon sexe, passer à mes testicules, me faisant le serrer encore plus fort entre mes bras, et continuer à descendre jusqu'à ce que je le sente s'arrêter dans une zone que personne d'autre n'avait touché.

Je me sentis soudain gêné et rompis le baiser pour l'empêcher de continuer, mais il me tenait par la nuque et je ne pus m'éloigner à temps ses doigts s'étaient déjà infiltré un à un en moi, bougeant et me faisant me sentir étrange.

C'était inconfortable et cela me semblait sale, mais quelque chose en moi explosait à chacun de ses mouvements faisant se soulever inconsciemment mes hanches, ce dont le Casanova profitait pour les enfouir plus profondément.

- Nghh ! Aaahhh… ! – Je fermai mes yeux, serrant son épaule d'une main et me couvrant les yeux de l'autre.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ma température corporelle augmentait davantage et la sueur commençait apparaître en abondance pendant que mon corps tremblait d'une vulnérabilité que je ne me connaissais pas, et dont, étrangement, je désirais davantage.

Sa langue devint plus avide, plus lascive et sécha les sillons de sueur qui perlaient sur mon cou tandis que ses doigts s'écartaient, m'obligeant à ouvrir plus les jambes et à soulever davantage les hanches.

Jusqu'au moment où il retira finalement ses doigts et s'appuya de ses deux mains contre le lit. D'une, il manœuvra, soulevant mes jambes jusqu'à les poser sur ses épaules, puis la mena à son entrejambe.

Moi, je continuais à me couvrir le visage sans savoir, ni comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça. Je savais seulement que je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte ses doigts, mais qu'il continu à les bouger, plus fort s'il le voulait, mais qu'il ne les sorte pas.

Mais je ressentis alors une autre pression, une pression provenant de quelque chose de plus grand, de plus gros et chaud.

Instinctivement, je descendis mes mains jusqu'au drap que je serrai, le griffant, le déchirant de mes ongles quand la douleur me saisit.

Il s'introduisait en moi, me faisant mourir de douleur et de plaisir je le voulais plus profondément en moi, mais je ne voulais pas souffrir.

- AaaaAAaaaaah ! Mon Dieu !... mon…Dieu ! – Et la sueur jaillit encore plus dense et je serrai les dents, j'ouvris la bouche et la resserrai comme il s'engouffrait plus profondément.

Je dirigeai mes mains vers l'oreiller pour m'y accrocher quand je le sentis entrer lentement… si lentement que s'en devenait une vraie torture.

- Ah… aa… AH !

Il bougea ses hanches dans un mouvement circulaire, ce qui réveilla en moi une sensation plus intense de plaisir qui me fit me mordre les lèvres et serrer les paupières avec force.

Commença alors le plus dur… et le plus intense.

Il commença à se déplacer de l'intérieur à l'extérieur, m'arrachant des gémissements chaque fois plus forts à mesure qu'il augmentait le rythme. Jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit complètement ébranlé par les puissants assauts, ma bouche grande ouverte pour me laisser respirer.

Mes mains étaient accrochées à son cou pendant que mes jambes se tendaient contre ses épaules pour soulever davantage mes hanches et ainsi, le sentir plus profondément.

Je ne savais pas que le sexe avec un autre homme pouvait être ainsi et je venais de découvrir à quel point c'était délicieux.

- ANGELOOO ! – Je criai son nom quand j'atteignis l'orgasme et, apparemment, lui également puisque j'entendis un gémissement rauque s'échapper de sa gorge.

Il s'arrêta net à l'instant précis où je criai le nom d'Angelo.

J'étais agité, transpirant, haletant et à nouveau dans cet état léthargique dans lequel nous laissent les endorphines après l'acte.

Je me sentais divinement bien, le sentir sortir de moi, la façon dont sa semence coulait entre mes jambes et la mienne glisser de mon ventre au lit fut un délice.

J'amenai une main à ma bouche pour me mordre le doigt. Je me sentais complet et mieux que jamais dans toute ma vie.

Alors que la silhouette de mon amant s'asseyait sur le lit et s'habillait tranquillement et lentement, avec une parcimonie familière.

- Ne pars pas… – Lui ai-je demandé au moment où il chaussait le masque blanc et récupérait le tricorne, mais il se retourna et me regarda.

Sa main déganté atteignit ma joue et remonta mon front en sueur, jusqu'à tirer tous mes cheveux en arrière dans un geste presque paternel. Puis, il secoua la tête, silencieux, et il se leva du lit, prenant sa cape pour l'enfiler sur ses épaules.

Il ramassa la rose qui était tombée du lit pendant que nous faisions l'amour et la passa sur mon front, mon nez et mes lèvres. Il parcouru le reste de mon corps avec ce regard qui me faisait tant frissonner et je ne pus m'enpêcher de lâcher un autre léger gémissement.

- Dormire adesso… dimenticarme adesso. (_Dors maintenant… oublis-moi maintenant...)_

Et sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre où le vent froid soufflait encore, mais, avant de partir, il me fit une autre révérence et un geste que je reconnu, très italien, quand on trouve qu'une chose est exquise. Joignant le bout de ses doigts et les collant à sa bouche comme il envoyait un baiser, puis ouvrait la main.

- Molto bello…

Et, sur ce, il sortit, fermant la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que son ombre ne se voit plus, et le silence reprit ses droits dans ma chambre.

J'ai laissé tomber ma tête sur le lit et j'ai alors pensé qu'il était parti parce que je l'avais appelé « Angelo ».

Je me suis frappé le front à de nombreuses reprises. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas Angelo ! Durant les dernières heures, mon esprit les a confondu, pendant que je me rendais compte que ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était que le mystérieux Casanova soit cet idiot de marchant italien, fabricant de masque.

J'étais un parfait imbécile et le Casanova allait sûrement maintenant chercher une autre distraction, déçu par moi.

J'ai sûrement blessé sa fierté d'amant, ayant appelé l'Amour et non la Passion au milieu de l'apogée sexuelle.

- Que tu es crétin, Mü ! C'était si divin ! – Me reprochai-je en me frappant contre le mur tapissé.

Moi qui l'ai tellement cherché et quand je l'ai enfin eu… j'ai tout gâché.

Et c'était la faute d'Angelo ! Cet idiot d'artisan… qui avec sa façon d'être, son odeur de tabac et son charmant sourire m'avait attrapé et maintenant m'obligeait à lui pardonner.

Ne sachant pas s'il était au courant du fait que le Casanova était venu me faire l'amour, et qu'il était peut-être définitivement déçu.

Pauvre de moi. Maintenant je les ai perdu tous les deux.

Je posai mes deux mains sur mon visage et me laissai tomber sur le lit.

La seule chose que je pouvais faire, était de finir avec tout ça en rentrant à la maison et d'oublier qu'un jour j'ai voulu être libre. Ça ne m'a mené qu'à une dangereuse débauche où ni eux, ni moi n'avons gagné.

Déçu par moi-même, j'arrêtai de me tourmenter et me laissai tomber mollement sur le lit, pour ensuite me recroqueviller et fermer les yeux.

Mais je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ressentais une douleur dans le bas du dos et ma mauvaise conscience ne me laissaient pas me reposer.

Et cette frustration finie par me faire éclater en larmes, je me serrai contre le drap, témoin de mon délire et du déchainement de ma rage.

Je me sentais seul. Plus qu'à mon arrivée. Je me sentais si seul que ni la musique, ni la beauté de Venise ne réussissaient à m'apaiser.

Le rêve avait pris fin. Le fantasme et le désir avaient enfin joué leur dernière note et m'avaient laissé vide. Sans rien.

Sans plus aucuns rêves dans lesquels me refugier.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. À bientôt pour le prochain et certainement dernier chapitre.


	5. Chapitre 5: Nessun Dorma

**Casanova**

Voilà le cinquième et dernier chapitre (du moins en théorie).

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Nessun Dorma (Personne ne dort)

Je fus la proie de l'insomnie durant toute la nuit. L'agitation des personnes festoyant sur la place diminua tout comme les lumières de la fête, m'indiquant que la grande majorité des fêtards étaient allés se coucher ou continuer la célébration ailleurs. Heureusement, de quatre heures à neuf heures du matin il régna dans tout l'endroit un silence complet, jusqu'à ce que la musique de la place recommence à s'élever pour continuer la célébration du carnaval.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois à cause de la mauvaise nuit que j'avais passée, mais, au moins, je n'avais plus de remord.

Je ne le ressentais que lorsque je faisais un mouvement brusque.

Je me levai, ne réussissant pas à trouver le sommeil, ne pensant qu'à une chose : prendre une douche. Laver mon corps des marques du Casanova, puis préparer mes affaires pour partir au plus vite avant qu'Angelo n'envoie sa mère ou son chien pour me parler.

Bien qu'en vérité, je voulais le voir. Cette nuit avec le Casanova m'avait retiré le bandeau que j'avais sur les yeux et j'avais réalisé, trop tard, que c'était Angelo que je désirais.

Et il avait raison. Qui était cet homme ? Je ne connaissais ni son nom, ni même son visage. Je ne savais rien de lui, sinon qu'il était passionnant et avait un pénis de dieu grec, et qu'il faisait l'amour à un novice de façon spectaculaire.

Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Angelo pendant que nous le faisions. Telle était la pure vérité.

Mais, alors que j'étais en plein milieu de ma douche, on frappa à la porte, ce qui me parut très étrange aussi tôt dans la matinée.

- Un instant ! – Ai-je crié en sortant de la douche, revêtant le peignoir et me mettant un linge sur la tête.

Je pensai que c'était peut-être le Casanova qui, fatigué de grimper au balcon, venait récupérer quelque chose qu'il avait oublié la nuit dernière, ou peut-être un employé de l'hôtel qui venait m'apporter une missive de mon père. Cette dernière hypothèse me sembla beaucoup plus plausible que la précédente, mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je retrouvai face à face avec Angelo. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien : il avait l'air abattu et fatigué. Lui aussi avait sûrement passé une mauvaise nuit mais, en ce qui le concerne, par ma faute, et j'eus honte.

J'ignorai si j'étais heureux de le voir ou honteux ou encore énervé. Dernièrement, Angelo me faisait ressentir trop de choses à la fois. Et le voir à cette heure de la matinée n'arrangeait rien.

- Buon giorno. – Me salua-t-il avec un manque d'entrain certain.

- Bon matin, plutôt… – Dis-je, hésitant à le laisser ou non entrer. Mais je finis par m'écarter pour lui permettre le passager.

Il avança, les mains dans les poches, alors que je pouvais à peine le regarder. J'étais soudainement devenu nerveux et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Précisément parce que je savais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Je le vis légèrement examiner la chambre et remarquer le lit défait et la rose posée au-dessus.

Je l'entendis soupirer et il se retourna, comme il haussait les épaules et évitait de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Il est venu hier soir. Pas vrai ? – L'entendis-je dire de son accent si particulier.

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête et, en levant le regard vers lui, je le vis sourire, puis le changer en un sourire en coin. J'avais l'impression d'être testé, et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il est venu ? Je me souviens t'avoir dit que ça ne te concernait pas. – Lui dis-je, m'énervant à nouveau contre lui.

- Il se peut que ça me concerne !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Et il se tut. À ce moment, il s'approcha et je reculai par automatisme, mais il n'abandonna pas.

- Angelo… ne... – Lui dis-je à voix basse alors que mon dos rencontrait le mur.

Il m'emprisonna contre la cloison et me leva le visage, essayant de me regarder dans les yeux, mais je l'en empêchai en baissant la tête.

- Ne me fais pas ça, Mü…

- S'il te plaît, Angelo.

Mais il me fit lever le visage et m'embrassa, pendant que je fondais contre le mur en sentant à nouveau son baiser.

Tout mon corps tremblait comme mes mains quand je les posais, avec une certaine appréhension, contre son torse, alors que les siennes ne semblaient pas avoir peur de me toucher. Il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait et de pourquoi il le faisait.

Cela me fit rougir et, une fois de plus, j'évitai son baiser. Cette action l'arrêta et, sans pour autant me lâcher, il leva la tête pour vaincre sa propre tentation de poursuivre. Ses bras enserraient toujours fortement ma taille.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mes cheveux mouillés, la serviette étant tombée par terre depuis déjà un moment. C'était difficile. C'était désagréable vu que je me refusais à le laisser continuer.

Il réessaya de m'embrasser et, cette fois, je fermai juste les yeux et déglutit pendant que ses lèvres devenaient plus audacieuses et embrassaient tendrement mon oreille, puis descendirent jusqu'à mon cou où il s'arrêta. Cette fois, il soupira et posa son front sur mon épaule, comme s'il abandonnait. Et je compris son arrêt soudain : la marque du Casanova sur ma peau était forte, et Angelo l'avait remarquée.

Plus craintif que jamais, je m'éloignai de lui et avançai dans la pièce. Je n'allai pas m'arrêter, je devais partir maintenant. Prendre le premier vol pour n'importe où tant que c'était loin de Venise. Loin d'Angelo et du Casanova.

- Où iras-tu ?

- Loin. – Répondis-je, coupant, pendant que j'entassai mes vêtements dans ma valise.

- Je peux te convaincre de rester ?

- Je finirai de toute façon par partir. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans dix ans… et je ne reviendrai pas.

Toutes mes réponses étaient coupantes. Je ne voulais pas lui donner l'occasion de me convaincre et de me faire rester alors que je n'aurais jamais dû venir seul à Venise.

Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi mon père me surveillait et me gardait toujours sous contrôle. Être libre était une trop grande responsabilité à mon âge et ces personnes ne m'avaient même pas demandé si j'étais majeur.

- Va-t'en. S'il te plaît…

Et son silence fut l'assentiment le plus douloureux. Lentement, il se retourna et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

À l'entente de la fermeture de la serrure, je m'appuyai contre les vêtements dans ma valise pendant que je fermais les yeux avec force et pleurais, une fois de plus.

J'aurais dû le retenir. J'aurais dû répondre à son baiser et j'aurais dû le serrer fort dans mes bras et ne pas le laisser partir, mais je n'en étais pas digne. Je ne méritais pas son amour, et encore moins après la nuit dernière où le Casanova était venu et m'avait réclamé avant lui.

Pressé de fuir, je récupérai, bien que versant encore des larmes, continuai à mettre mes vêtements dans la valise, ne modifiant pas le rythme.

Je laissai mon costume pour la fin, que j'ai soigneusement lissé et accroché sur le paravent de bois sculpté. Je l'admirai un moment, voulant me rappeler ce que j'avais ressenti en arrivant et en l'obtenant. Cette satisfaction et cette certitude de savoir ce que je voulais, et maintenant… Je ne voulais même plus le ramener à la maison. Et le masque… la larva qu'Angelo m'avait offerte, je ne pouvais même plus la voir sans penser à lui.

Les heures à attendre que le soleil se lève me semblèrent une éternité. Chaque minute était désespérante et les secondes semblaient des siècles qui passaient le plus lentement possible, retardant ma fuite.

Avec l'inondation, aucun transport terrestre ne fonctionnait et les bateaux et les gondoliers ne travaillaient pas si tôt le matin.

Dans cette torturante attente, le rêve commença à prendre le dessus sur moi.

C'était mieux si je dormais un peu. Mais mon sommeil fut troublé lorsque j'entendis une voix m'appeler au pied de mon balcon. Et je la reconnue.

- Angelo !... – Je me levai et presque par magie, le rêve s'enfuit à nouveau.

Je courus au balcon, prêt à lui dire la vérité, que je n'avais pas cessé de penser à lui, quand je tombai sur quelque chose d'invraisemblable en ouvrant la fenêtre.

En bas, cinq personnages vêtus de noir avec des masques de la même couleur, sauf un, regardaient vers l'endroit où je me trouvais, incrédule.

C'était le Casanova et sa cohorte.

Casanova s'avança de quelques pas et je vis qu'il tenait une rose, sur laquelle était accroché un mot, qu'il me lança. Je l'attrapai et, étonné, j'ouvris le mot.

À l'intérieur, il y avait une chanson écrite en italien et une traduction dans ma langue. Quand je commençai à le lire, je les entendis chanter :

_Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma! – Que personne ne dorme ! Que personne ne dorme !_

_Tu pure, o Principessa, – Toi aussi, Ô Princesse,_

_nella tua fredda stanza – Dans ta froide chambre_

_guardi le stelle – Tu regardes les étoiles_

_che tremano d'amore e di speranza... – Qui tremblent d'amour et d'espérance..._

_Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me, – Mais mon mystère est scellé en moi,_

_il nome mio nessun saprà! – Personne ne saura mon nom !_

_No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò fremente!... – Non, non, sur ta bouche, je le dirai,_

_quando la luce splenderà! – Quand la lumière resplendira !_

_Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio – Et mon baiser brisera le silence_

_che ti fa mia!... – Qui te fait mienne._

_(Il nome suo nessun saprà... – (Personne ne saura son nom..._

_E noi dovremo, ahimè, morir, morir!...) – Et nous devrons, hélas, mourir, mourir !)_

Et c'est à ce moment, quand mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser de par la puissance de ses battements et mes larmes qui coulaient, quand je vis le Casanova retirer son tricorne et, à la lumière d'un soleil qui commençais à poindre, que je commençai à le reconnaître.

_Dilegua, o notte ! __Tramontate, stelle! – Dissipe-toi, Ô nuit ! Dispersez-vous, étoiles !_

_Tramontate, stelle! All'alba vincerò! – Dispersez-vous, étoiles ! À l'aube je vaincrai !_

_Vincerò! Vincerò! – Je vaincrai ! Je vaincrai !_

Et je vis le masque tomber et découvrir son visage et, en même temps que je le découvrais, j'apprenais également sa façon de monter par le balcon, à l'aide des barreaux des fenêtres.

Je ne pouvais contenir mes émotions pendant que je fondais en larmes et ne savais pas si c'était à cause de ma vision brouillée, le sommeil et mon fort désir, que je voyais une illusion maintenant debout face à moi.

Je me couvris le visage avec les deux mains sans pouvoir le croire, tout me disait que c'était lui. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce devait être lui et je n'arrêtais pas de me le répéter. C'était lui. Pendant tout ce temps…

Mais ma réaction fut de le frapper au torse, le pousser alors qu'il me tenait par les épaules et, finalement, je trouvai refuge dans ses bras et laissai sortir mes larmes tout en lui répétant que je l'aimais entre deux sanglots. Il me fallut du temps pour me calmer pendant qu'il me berçait dans ses bras chauds et, ce faisant, et regardant en bas, je remarquai que les quatre autres personnages noirs enlevaient leurs masques et révélaient les insaisissables frères d'Angelo, riant et pleurant comme s'ils vivaient eux-mêmes la romance. Quel bonheur ils devaient ressentir pour leur frère pour que le dénouement de cette histoire les émeuve à ce point !

Je ris entre les larmes comme Angelo, mon Casanova, déposait des milliers de baisers sur mon front et mes joues.

Il était presque hystérique d'émotion et quand il me dit qu'il voulait me faire encore l'amour, je lui répondis avec un léger gémissement alors qu'il m'emmenait dans la chambre, vers le lit.

Avec Angelo. Cette fois-ci sans masques, ni silence.

Il n'y avait plus d'urgence pour prendre l'avion. Nous entrâmes en nous embrassant passionnément et nous nous retirâmes nos vêtements. Cette aura de mystère qui entourait mon amant, le montrait maintenant comme l'homme qu'il était. Il n'était pas froid, il était plus tendre que ce que je ne l'aurais espéré. Connaître son nom et son visage faisait la différence, parce que maintenant je savais ce que lui aussi il ressentait.

Je ne le connaissais que depuis deux jours et je l'aimais déjà. Comment ne pas le faire, si même avec le masque, ses yeux me transperçaient ? Il m'avait captivé avec des chuchotements et des histoires et son odeur de tabac… j'ai mis du temps pour faire le lien. Cette odeur de bois, de travail, de Méditerranée qui l'enveloppait et me provoquait de longs soupirs, comment n'ai-je pu les reconnaître ?

Son déguisement était tellement bon qu'il avait réussi à me tromper tout ce temps et à me faire tomber éperdument amoureux de lui de deux manières différentes. C'était quelque chose que seul un maudit italien pouvait faire.

Mon italien, mon Casanova.

~Fin~

* * *

Et voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvé cette fic ?

À la base, elle ne devait pas se terminer comme ça, elle devait être un peu plus « Angst », mais bon, apparemment je suis une incurable romantique. J'espère malgré tout qu'elle vous a plu.

Je pense à poster une fin alternative (en fait, la fin que j'avais pensé au début), mais j'hésite, à votre avis, je devrais le faire ou non ?


End file.
